


You know you're mine, don't you?

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor acts like he doesn't wanna tell him, Connor is a devious twink, Dirty Talk, Hank is a bit mean in the best way, He knows EXACTLY what he's doing, Honey pot mission, Jealous Hank Anderson, M/M, PWP, Possessive Hank Anderson, Protective Hank Anderson, The oc was coming onto Connor strong, but like you're the one who brought it up dude, mentions of oc, soft connor, some praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: Connor squeezes his eyes shut. "You're being mean, daddy…"Hank huffs out a laugh, shaking his hair out of his face. "I'd be a lot nicer if you'd just fuckin' tell me what that fucker said to you."
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 304





	You know you're mine, don't you?

"Want to hear how work went today?" Was the breathy mewl against Hank's parted lips. Making his vigorous thrusts into Connor's body falter.

"N-now?"

Connor arches up with a hiss, rolling those narrow hips his sweaty hands had been grabbing so tightly before as he bites his lip. "Hank, please! Keep going..."

Hank continues. Slower than before. Distracted.

"Y-you really need to tell it to me no—"

"I was sent to club Rhinestone though..." Connor interrupts, taking in the way Hank's eyes widen.

Body stilling once again, Hank is unable to contain his fury. "What?! Club Rhinestone?! That dangerous, shady fuckin' place? Why wouldn't Jeffrey wait until I came back to work? I would have gone with you!"

Connor whines. Slim arms winding tightly around Hank's neck, drawing him closer, clinging to him. "Ha-hank! More."

That soft, sweetly rasping voice right next to his ear, lips tickling the lobe...As if hypnotized, Hank resumes. "Why the fuck would Jeffrey not wait though." He mutters. Not distracted enough to stray from this extremely important topic.

"Why do you think he gave yo-_oh_! Today off? He knew if you had been in that you would have forced your way into coming with me. And he gets that you're a professional but," Connor's voice sweetens into a coo, "he also understands how you are with me."

"...What?" Hank grunts, Connor's silky walls fluttering around his cock momentarily blanking his mind.

"Everyone knows how protective you are of me. And I needed to go and act as bait for a suspected red ice dealer. If you had been there...if you had heard the way that man, Thomas, spoke to me..." Connor shudders, trailing off for a second. "Fowler worried you would have done something to compromise it."

Hank draws back, Connor's arms feeling heavy as they fall uselessly onto the mattress with a dull thump. Head thrown back as he groans, frustrated, "Hank! Stop...Stop stopping! Please!" How eloquent of him, he thinks hazily, briefly amused at the effect Hank's cock has on him. That brief amusement disappears as he lowers his gaze to see Hank's blue eyes narrowed, focused, a certain glint in them that has his pump racing. The determined body language of a lieutenant.

Hank licks his dry lips, "What kinds of things was he saying to you, baby?"

Connor stubbornly shakes his head. "Uh-uh. They're not worth repeating."

Hank lifts a hand to run through Connor's chocolate colored locks. Now messy from their activities. Coaxing. "Come on, honey. just tell me." His deep voice is saccharine and silky.

Connor reacts helplessly to the tone, body leaking more slick around his cock. Pouting. "It'd just make you mad..."

"Aw, Con. Come on...Just tell me. If you tell me I'll fuck you really good. Weren't you begging for it just a few minutes ago?" He gives a sharp thrust of his hips, giving him a taste of what it could be. And Connor...Connor whimpers. Whimpers so beautifully he almost does it again without his preferred answer. "You want to be good for me don't you, sugar?"

"I-I do. Want it so bad, Hank! You have to promise you won't do anything irrational tomorrow though, okay? He's still being held at the station. You can't afford another strike against you."

"There's a good boy...And I promise, babe." The android under him tightens his legs around his thick waist at the praise.

Lashes falling shut as warmth fills him. That's right...Connor was Hank's good boy. All he wanted was to be good for Hank. His tongue feels clumsy in his mouth as he feels a pleasant floating sensation settling inside him. "He just said I was one of the prettiest things he's seen in a while...And other stuff like that, okay? Please fuck me now, Hank! I need it." Connor confesses hastily. Being rewarded with another hard snap of Hank's hips. Yelping at the suddenness of it. "Yes, Hank! Like that! Please please please."

"You want more, you tell me everything he said."

Connor tilts his head, batting his long lashes, "Daddy, I said it wasn't wort—" Another yelp is forced out his soft lips when Hank's hand connects roughly with one of his thighs.

"Nope. Not gonna work this time, boy. You're not going to get out of this."

"But, da—"

"Now, Connor." A pinch to his thigh this time.

Connor squeezes his eyes shut. "You're being mean, daddy…"

Hank huffs out a laugh, shaking his hair out of his face. "I'd be a lot nicer if you'd just fuckin' tell me what that fucker said to you."

Connor's pout is still in place. "He sat down next to me and bought me a drink-_ah_! Hank!"

Hank is now steadily thrusting into him, hands returned to their original placement on those tiny hips of his baby's. "And? What else?" He prompts, remembering the 'other stuff'.

"H-he um. Oh, I can barely think," Connor whines.

"Yeah? Well, try." Is Hank's unsympathetic response.

"He talked to me for a bit before asking If I'd like to go somewhere more private. I-I said no...and he said that's too bad becau-_ah_! Because he wanted to see if I was as sweet as I looked."

Hank scoffs, shaking his head at the corny line. Angling his hips to brush against that one spot inside Connor that would have him shaking. "You weren't impressed by such a lame and pathetic line, were you?"

"No, Hank. Of course n-not. He ended up staying at the bar with me for a bit before trying again. S-said I'd look beautiful on my knees for him. That it looked like I was made for someone to dominate an—"

Hank sucks in a sharp breath. "What a fuckin' creep." He steadfastly ignores the fact that he's had similar thoughts about him. Cyberlife just made Connor too pretty. Too sweet and naive looking for his own good. Was that the reason people thought such skeevy shit would work with him? They thought because of his innocent looks he would be stupid or something? They were the idiots in his opinion.

"He then said that I'd look extra beautiful with his c-cum on me..."

Hank's fingers tightened, knowing it would probably be bruising force on a human. Vision going red for a second as he bites back an honest to god growl. Like he was some wild fucking animal or something. Something fiery taking hold of him at the thought of someone else spilling their cum on his baby boy. Gritting his teeth at the realization that some unworthy fucker thought Connor would give actually give him the time of day. Connor was his. If only he had been there to hear Thomas say that shit.

Connor's eyes are squeezed shut, missing the rage nearly consuming his partner as he blindly continues on, words interrupted with shaky moans and cries. "Said that he'd be able to go again. That his c-cock was big and would fill me up like no one else. That he's never f-fucked an android before and wanted to see if we were really as tight as his friends say. I wanted so badly to tell him about you, daddy! That yo-you're the biggest and the best," his legs were starting to tremble, "but I couldn't! It would have ruined everything." Connor voice is getting louder, more desperate. Nearly a wail at this point.

"Aw, baby...You're just the sweetest little thing, aren't you?" Hank grunts. His baby would happily tell everyone just how wrecked Hank's and only Hank's dick made his sweet little hole.

"Luckily it didn't take much longer for him to say something incriminating."

"Yeah?"

Connor keens, "Yes! He actually offered to pay me. Like I was some Traci from the Eden Club..."

"Un-fuckin-believable." Hank is now thrusting viciously, gasping sobs leaving his lovely boy's parted mouth. Claiming him completely. Jostling his smaller form.

"S-said he could afford to give me th-thousands because he was involved in the red i-ice business. As if tha-at would impress me. God, Hank!" Those dainty hands are digging into his shoulders. Frantically scrabbling for purchase.

"So he was an idiot too, huh? Pfft. Just thousands...You're clearly worth millions, baby boy."

Connor's lashes flutter open, cheeks and the bridge of his nose becoming an even darker shade of blue, gazing up at him with those large, watery doe eyes "You think so, d-daddy? God, I'm s-so close...Can I cum? Please? I told you everything. Pro-promise."

"Anyone with common sense can tell what a prize you are, honey. And yeah. Yeah. You can cum. You've been so good for me."

Connor cums with a loud, staticky cry just a few more thrusts later. Hank's brutal, fast pace becoming staccato before he releases an agonized groan deep from his chest and falls over the edge himself. Fingers digging painfully into Connor's hips. He stays there for several long moments, head bowed, panting harshly. Connor's breathing matching his own, interspersed with soft whimpers, brows scrunched upwards as they come down from their high.

Hank falls beside him on the bed, breathing only marginally slowed. Lips lazily curling into a gap toothed smile as Connor, the sweet boy he is, immediately turns his body towards him. Hank's arms opening to pull him even closer, hugging him. Connor's face finding its way into the crook of his neck.

"Con?" His husky voice snags his attention. LED returning back to it's normal blue color instead of the blazing red it had been as soon as Hank stuck his cock inside him.

"Yeah?"

"You know you're mine, don't you?" So Hank still may be a bit irritated...He was only human. Sue him.

"Yes, daddy…"

Hank presses a kiss on his dark head. Smirking smugly at Connor's next words "Only ever want to be yours."

"Yeah. You're a good boy."

Connor's fingers curl into his chest hair, "I love you, Hank."

Of course Hank just has to kiss him again. He has to. There's no other option. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on Twitter yesterday and just had to revise it and upload it here.


End file.
